parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Bunny
The Little Mer-Bunny is Spaceface's Parody of the 1989 Disney film, the Little Mermaid. Parody Roles * Lola Bunny (the Looney Tunes Show) - Ariel ** Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants), Lady (Lady and the Tramp), Kate (Alpha and Omega), and Jewel (Rio) as extras/Guest stars with Lola (Please Don't Delete this) * Bugs Bunny (the Looney Tunes Show) - Prince Eric ** Blu (Rio), Tramp (Lady and the Tramp), and Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as extras * Pup-ster (Pupster and the Skunk) - Flounder * Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) - Sebastian * Dinky (With Boomer as an Extra) (The Fox and the Hound) - Scuttle * Walter Bunny (the Looney Tunes Show) - King Triton * Lord Dominator (Wander over Yonder) - Ursula * The French Peas (Phillipe, Jean-Clade and Christophe) (VeggieTales) - Flotsam and Jetsam ** Other French Peas (VeggieTales) and the Yolkians (Jimmy Neutron) - Additional Evil Minions * Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales) - Grimsby * Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) - Grimsby's best friend/guest star * Mr. Lunt (VeggieTales) - Chef Louis * Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Ariel's sisters * Ursula as Vanessa - Zira (Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Bruce (Finding Nemo) - Gutt the Shark * Pa Grape (Veggietales) - Harold the Seahorse Voices * Kristen Wiig voices Lola Bunny * Carolyn Lawrence voices Sandy Cheeks * John O' Hurley voices Walter Bunny (A.K.A. King Walt-ButtKickcchio) * Noël Wells voices Lord Dominator * Jeff Bennett voices: ** Tramp ** Blu ** Mr. Toad ** Cyril Proudbottom ** Additional French Peas ** Various males * Anne Hathaway voices: ** Jewel * Jodi Benson voices: ** Lady ** Zira * Ben Diskin voices: ** Humphrey ** Numbuh 1 ** Numbuh 2 ** Various males * Kate Higgins voices ** Kate ** Pup-ster ** Various females * Phil Vischer voices: ** Bob the Tomato ** Archibald Asparagus ** Phillipe Pea ** Pa Grape ** Mr. Lunt ** Dinky ** Various males * Mike Nawrocki voices: ** Jean-Clade Pea ** Larry the Cucumber ** Additional French Peas ** Various males * Ashleigh Ball voices: ** Applejack ** Rainbow Dash ** Various females * Andrea Libman voices: ** Pinkie Pie ** Fluttershy ** Rarity * Tara Strong voices: ** Twilight Sparkle ** Various females * Doug Lawrence voices: ** Plankton ** Filburt ** Dave and Ping Pong ** Various males * Jess Harnell voices: ** Grim Gloom ** Wakko Warner ** Christophe Pea ** Additional French Peas Trivia * Some of the cast from the Little Mer-Squirrel reprise the roles (Sandy as Ariel, Dinky and Boomer as Scuttle, and the MLP ponies as Ariel's Sisters), with other female animals' roles from the other Little Mermaid Parodies (the Little Mer-Dog (with Tramp's role of Prince Eric), and the Little Mer-Wolf (with Humphrey's role of Prince Eric)). * The Film Follows up to the Next movie starring Lola, Lola Bunny and the Seven Pets, Where at the end of This film, Lola reveals that she's in love with Noah. Lady, Kate, Jewel, and Sandy also Join in Lola again as well. * On the DVD, Laserdisc and VHS releases, and Usually Airings on PBS Kids, Disney Junior, and ABC Family, the part where Walt-ButtKickcchio Shouts at Lola for going on surface, who cries and runs off is Cut off, because of it being traumatizing to younger viewers. ** There's also no part when Walt-ButtKickcchio destroys the grotto when he finds out about Lola's secret (also being traumatizing). In the Spaceface variation, Instead of the scene happening, it just leaves Bob the Tomato where he says "Somebody's Gotta Nail the ladies' tails to the Floor." after singing Under the Sea, and then the scene would cut to black, (and then going for commercial on the PBS Kids, and ABC Family arrings), and would then cut back to the base, with Lola and her friends going to see Lord Dominator. * The Toys from the first "Baby Einstein" videos from 1997 to 2002 (Baby Einstein/Language Nursery, Baby Mozart, Baby Bach, Baby Santa, Baby Van Gogh, Baby Shakespeare, Baby Beethoven, and Baby Dolittle (Neighborhood Animals and World Animals)) can be seen in the grotto of Lola, Kate, Sandy, Jewel, and Lady. * Originally, Jewel, Lady, and Kate were going to trade their voices to become a part of the other world, But due to the part being awkward and strange for the Spaceface version, it was decided that only Lola would trade her voice and become mute, while Lady, Sandy, Jewel, and Kate remained speaking. * Kate, Lady, and Jewel are the only protagonist heroes who succeed a kiss attempt and get married in the end (they've both won the kiss in the song, Kiss the Girl (Lady and Kate), and the scene where Lola gets her voice back (Jewel), while Lola lost the attempt with Bugs). * Originally Emperor Awesome was going to have the role of Ursula, but then the idea ultimately changed and was decided that Lord Dominator would have the role. * This is also the first Spaceface film to feature Lola and her team. Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Spaceface Category:LooneyTunesRockz